


Light Of His Life

by toodeepinthatfanzone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, Past, kinda hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinthatfanzone/pseuds/toodeepinthatfanzone
Summary: She was there for him and she was his light in a time full of darkness.





	Light Of His Life

Gabriel Agreste only had his sketchbook, a couple thousand euros and a dream in his bag when he made his way to Paris for the first time. He could still see the happiness in his parents eyes as he told them about his scholarship for one of the best fashion themed universities in France, ESMOD. They wanted to support him with everything they had.

 

To be fair, his first few month in the city were rough. He lived here and there and had to take a little job to be able to get around. That was until he met Nouell Vaillancour, who was also studying fashion design. He soon became Gabriels best friend and he asked him to move in with him in his flat. There was no reason to say no to this offer and suddenly his new life in Paris started to get somewhere. He made new friends and told his parents about how happy he was with his decision to leave his hometown. That was until that one day.

 

***

 

“Hey, Gabe, this is Cassandre Lachapelle, my girlfriend.” He never thought he would fall in love with his best friends girlfriend but right then in that moment Gabriel Agreste looked into the most beautiful green eyes, framed by long blond hair, that he had ever seen. She was sweet and nice but every time she kissed Nouel, Gabe packed his feelings into a box and moved on.

 

***

 

“Wow.”, his best friend said a few month later while catching a glimpse of one of Gabriels designs. It was a nice dress but it still needed some work. “Thanks, I’m not finished with it yet tho.” “Yeah, I can see that.” Nouell took a closer look at his sketchbook and only some days later he told Gabe that they should open up a business together after uni. He happily agreed

 

***.

 

Time went on and somehow he still couldn’t deal with his feelings for Cassandre. He felt guilty for keeping the whole thing a secret, but he never had the courage to have that conversation with his friend. He much rather fell more and more in love with Cassie with every new thing he learnt about her. Her parents were quite rich and therefor she was homeschooled until she was eighteen. They wanted her to study art, what she now did. She met Nouel at university since they both had a class together. Cassies favourite colour was blue, that was why she really liked to wear that one particular dress and she played the piano like an angel. She was his inspiration, his reason to design more and more dresses for her to wear someday. With every smile and laugh she gave him his heart started to beat faster. But she wasn’t his. And she would never be.

 

***

 

“So...are you still up for the business idea?”, Nouell asked him, while he packed his graduation congratulation cards away. Gabe turned to him. “I don’t know… do you really think that someone would buy our stuff?” “There is only one way to find out!”

 

***

 

Four month later they had enough money saved to rent a little store. For Gabriel it was a dream come true to be able to put his designs into a real store. This was no joke anymore, this was his life. He was currently busy with unpacking some of his dresses when suddenly someone was standing right in front of him.

 

“Hey, Gabe, long time not seen.”, she smiled down at him. It wasn’t possible that she got even more pretty in the past few month, was it? Cassandre started to work right after her graduation and had barely time to go out. He thought that maybe his feelings for her were gone now, but he was wrong.

 

“Yeah…” She either didn’t notice how nervous he was or simply didn’t care about it. “So what are you doing?” Gabriel looked down. “Uhm, I was about to unpack some of my dresses. For the store, you know?” She sat down and let her fingers glide over the soft fabric.

 

“Gabriel.”, she breathed and he turned dark red, “Those are so beautiful.” “Do you… do you really think so?” “Yes...Can I try it on?” To nod his head was the only thing he could do. He didn’t really trusted his voice and Cassie smiled, pulled the dress out of the box and left the room. When she came back again it felt like the sketch for that particular design had come to life. It fitted her perfectly and the soft greens of the peacock feathers made her eyes glow too. She looked like she was made to wear his dress.

 

“Gosh I love it so much!”, she gushed and danced around the room, “Can you take a photo, please? I really want to show it to my mother!” The peacock dress wasn’t the only one she wore that day.

 

***

 

“Gabe, there is a woman waiting for you in the store.”, Nouell announced and Gabriel had to lift up his head from the sewing machine. “What?” “There is woman outside. She asked for you.” The man lifted his eyebrows in question but still got up to greet the stranger. The woman was in her early thirties and she smiled politely as Gabriel shook her hand.

 

“I am very interested in that peacock dress of yours.”, she said and pointed to the mannequin in the back of the shop. “Sure, do you want to try it on?” She did and when she left the little changing room, she clapped her hands happily together. “Monsieur Agreste, your friend was not lying when she said that I would love your dress!”, the woman, Madeleine, screamed out. She looked into a mirror and turned from left to right.

 

“My.. my friend?”

  
“Cassandre? I was over at her house and she showed me and her mother pictures of those beautiful dresses!” Gabriel turned red and rubbed his neck. “She did?” “Yes, of course darling! I may not look as good as her in this design but I knew that I had to buy it anyway! How much do you want for it?” “I don’t really know…. everything would be okay...maybe about 200…” “200!”, Madeleine laughed,”I offer you 2000 euro, my dear!” She made her way back into the changing room, still laughing, while a speechless Gabriel Agreste made his way into the back room.

 

“Nouell, can you pinch me, please?”, he asked his friend and the black haired man lifted an eyebrow. “Why?” “This woman just offered me 2000 euros for my dress.” The pencil, that his friend had been holding, fell to the ground.

“2000?”

“2000!”

 

***

 

The people seemed to love Gabriels designs. Cassandre made a good job of marketing since she came regularly to take pictures of new designs and showed them to her mother, who showed them to her rich friends, who then came into the store to buy them. It couldn’t be better. But somewhere behind Gabriels way up to success stucked Nouel.

 

He soon became jealous of the fact that his design wouldn’t sell as good as Gabes and he let out his frustration on Cassandre, who was kind of the reason for all that drama. It was a friend of Cassies mother who accidently told him about the break up. Gabriel tried to be calm about the whole situation. He felt sorry for his best friend and he often tried to convince customers to buy Nouells stuff, but they were simply not interested in it. Jealousy was a hard thing to deal with and the whole situation ended with Nouell kicking Gabriel out of their flat and store.

 

And there he was, Gabriel Agreste, at the same point he was all those years ago when he first came to Paris. Well that wasn’t true. Cassandre was there for him and she was his light in a time full of darkness.

 

***

 

They started to date some month later. Cassie lent money from her parents and they got their own flat. When he met her parents for the first time, he was surprised how many people had left messages for him because they were interested in his designs. He started to make clothes again, since he finally found motivation for it again. 

 

His lovely girlfriend was there whenever he sold a design, she was there when his parents died, she was there when he received his first critic in a fashion magazine and she was there when Gabriel opened his first own store. His whole world was her. He didn’t care about all the money he started to make, and he didn’t care about the fact that be built a huge business with his name on it, he didn’t care about all the fashion events he got invited to, Cassandre was the only thing he cared about.

 

***

 

When she told him that she was pregnant a few month after they got married, he felt unbelievable happy. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his family.

 

“Nathalie, we want to buy that house.”

“House? Gabriel, this is a mansion!”

“Just the best for my two favourite humans in the world.”

 

***

 

When he held his son for the first time, it was officially the happiest day of his life. The little boy was asleep in his arms and Gabriel could still not believe that he was a father.

 

“He looks so beautiful.”, his wife whispered and he nodded. “Just like you.” Her laughter was silent as she laid exhausted in the hospital bed. “I think I have to perfect name for him.”, she looked up at her boys, “Adrien? What do you think of Adrien?” He let the name sink in for a few seconds, and then a smile spread on his lips. 

 

“I think it’s perfect.”

 

***

 

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Everyday was a new surprise in the life of Gabriel Agreste. He went to bed, telling his wife that he wished he were able to spend more time with his son but the fashion industry was hard and she understood it all. It was her idea to make Adrien a model, but not even that brought father and son closer together. The years went by like seconds and somehow he knew that there would be a day X. A day, that changed everything.  And he cried a lot when that day took the light of his life and lulled him into darkness.

 

He tried to forget it. He tried to move on from his feelings again, just like he did in university, and he tried to protect the only thing that was left in his lonely world. But now it was even harder.

 

He watched the two teenager intensely. The way Adrien looked at the dark haired girl in front of him reminded him of himself when he was younger and he prayed to all the gods in the world that his son, Adrien Agreste, would never lose his light.

 

“Gabriel!” He was forcefully ripped away from his memory when a voice called him and he turned around to see a familiar man making his way through the crowd of fashion designers right to him.

 

“Nouell Vaillancour.” He tried to not sound surprised. Of course he would see one of his biggest rival in the fashion industry at a meeting with important designers.

 

“See, I noticed your boy wandering around here. He looks a lot like her, huh?” The way he said it made Gabriel angry but he kept a neutral face.

“I don’t want to see you anywhere close to my son or his girlfriend.”, he said sternly, meaning every word of it. The feeling that his once best friend gave him wasn’t a good one. He had an aura around him that made him shiver.

 

“I can feel your anger, Agreste. You never were good at hiding your emotions, you know?.”, Nouell kept his voice silent, barely audible for anyone except for Gabriel, then he raised it again, “Don’t worry, it’s not them I’m interested in… at least not yet.” The other man glanced over at where the two stood but they were too busy with their conversation to notice anything.

 

“Nouell, I swear to god, whatever you plan better has nothing to do with Adrien. Let the past be the past, there is nothing you can do about what happened.”

 

“Is that so? Well, we see.” And then he took a step back and suddenly disappeared. The last thing Gabriel saw of him was the lilac butterfly brooch on his scarf. 

 


End file.
